Inside Pan
by australian-girlfriend
Summary: Pan wants it all, the hips, the chest, the whole package but she's only ten and in her heart she knows she wants Trunks but how can he he ever understand the love she has for him?


Inside Pan .....  
  
A sort of 'spin off' of Inside Vegeta, this story follows the thoughts and feelings of Pan as begins her journey into womanhood. What if you knew who you were destined to be with since you were a child, and what if that destiny became hopelessly lost?  
  
A ten year old Pan stands in front of the mirror and gazes aimlessly at her reflection, wishing, deep down that she wasn't just a kid. Inside she knew she was more than that but nobody could ever understand, in fact, it seemed as though no one really bothered to try to understand her, and thus, she felt lost and uninspired and heartbroken.  
  
She picked up a comb to brush her fine black her that was cropped short so it did not get into her way while she was training, sparring or fighting competitively. Her body was underdeveloped and she didn't have figure that was desired and sought after by the older teenage boys, particularly around the age of nineteen. She wished she had the curved hips and the bulging chest that her best friend was already starting to develop, although Bra was two years older. Bra always got a lot of attention from several good looking males, but she seemed to ignore the affections that my uncle tried to smother her in, she obviously couldn't look past Goten being more than a brotherly figure.  
  
Pan sighed, life seemed so unfair, she just wanted to be older so that Trunks wouldn't end up making the mistake of falling in love with another, another being that was not worthy of such company. He was royalty, he was the vision of a perfected saiyan physique and he knew it. Yes, he was rather cocky and arrogant but he was also extremely loyal to his family, his friends and anyone who knew him well enough to be trusted by him and she longed to be a closer part of his family. She dreamed of their wedding day, what their kids in the future would look like, she had such overwhelming fantasies all about him that sometimes she found it too difficult to face reality. She was but a child, and he was a grown male.  
  
She picked up her backpack and went downstairs to greet her parents. Gohan was sitting at the table with a piece of toast in one hand, the newspaper in the other a steaming hot coffee before him. She kisses him and he smiles and the she hugs her mother tightly.  
  
"I think I'll go around to see what Bra is up to today. Can I?" Pan pulled out a chair and sat down at the kitchen table and picked up a large crispy green apple from the fruit bowl and took a large bite out of it. Videl look up at her husband who just happened to be returning her gaze, it was as though they could read each other's mind and they both new that their daughter had a crush on Vegeta's son but since she was only ten they thought there was nothing wrong with Pan hanging around him, it was all a matter or innocence.  
  
"Well?" Pan cocks one eyebrow slightly and grins, tugging on the sleeves of her mother's shirt. Videl nods in agreement and Pan nearly jumps out of her chair in glee and before the two adoring parents realise it, Pan is racing out the front door, in the air and soaring among the clouds, heading towards the capsule corporation complex.  
  
She twirled about in the air, diving up and about between the clouds, a smile upon her face so bright and cheerful and full of hope for she was on her way to see her secret love once again, and one day she would reveal the love she has for him, to him.  
  
Pan sighed, "until then, there's no harm in keeping an extremely close eye on him while I spend time with Bra!"  
  
After a few minutes the sight of the large corporation's housing complexes came into view so Pan lowered her body to the ground, her feet landed softly on the lush green, freshly cut grass. To her surprise Trunks was out the front holding hands with a young Japanese girl was wearing a tight red dress and high heels, her chest bulging out of the dress caught Pan's eyes and she felt envy boiling in her own body.  
  
"Hi Trunks!" Pan waved her hand at him and Trunks smiled but said nothing as his eyes returned to the hot beauty beside him, his eyes focused on her cleavage. The other girl ignored Pan entirely as she pulled Trunks in close for a kiss and the pang of jealously ripped through Pan as she Trunks' tongue meet the other girl's mouth. Pan clenched her fists tightly and raced inside the Briefs' household and flattened her back against the door. Sweat dripped down her face, her eyes wide open in shock  
  
Bra greeted her friend and then halted in her steps, "are you okay Pan?"  
  
Pan shook her head, feel her eyes becoming wet as the tears began to build up. Bra knew not of the affections Pan had for the young prince and she wasn't about to tell her now but there was no hiding the fact that she feeling utterly miserable. Bra rested an arm around her shoulder and said, "let's go up to my room for a chat, shall we?"  
  
Pan nodded and followed her friend upstairs to her friend's bedroom. She loved how Bra walked, her whole body flowing in a beautiful rhythm, her hips swaying side to side with each step and her back was perfectly straight, she wasn't frail but quietly confident and although she felt envious of her personal development yet also admired her, Bra was lucky, oh so lucky.  
  
.......  
  
a/n: There are lots of twists and turns to come. Discovering the true meaning of beauty and the painful price that beauty sometimes has to pay. Is Bra really so lucky? Shouldn't Pan just be enjoying her youth and strength instead of worrying about boys? Perhaps Destiny is too strong to avoid, no matter what stage you are at in your life. 


End file.
